explodingtntfandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Shep
Purple Shep '''is the son of Pink Sheep and The Enderdragon. Appearance Purple Shep, sometimes mistakenly called Purple Sheep, has the body of a generic sheep, with thick purple wool and hooves. However, his face is the weirdest feature of his body, as the face is extremely messed up and ugly. The only feature similar to Pink Sheep is his naturally well-trimmed mustache. His eyes are completely misplaced, with his mustache on top of his head. His voice is also messed up and weird, like a glitchy robot. He also has random glitches at times. Personality Purple Shep is quite childish and not very intelligent. He got his head stuck in a toaster multiple times, as seen in one of Pink Sheep’s videos. He likes to brag about being able to count his toes and tie his shoes, even though sheep do not wear shoes. He is really irritating at times, and sometimes causes terrible accidents, as seen in If ExplodingTNT and Pink Sheep Switched Places - Part 2. In If Everyone Had Unlimited Health, he is shown to hate broken toasters. He also thinks that he is beautiful, even though his father calls him ugly. His catchphrase is "Oh, Golly!" Appearances on Pink Sheep's Channel When Purple Shep is talked about by Pink Sheep on his channel, he is usually referencing something ugly and saying it looks like Purple Shep. This happens once in his Vs. ExplodingTNT build battle video, saying that if you build a moustache and it's not symmetrical it will look like Purple Shep. Another time, Pink Sheep is playing Slither.io and is turning his snake/worm into shapes. He makes a very weird, messed up shape and says, "Can you guess what it is? It is Purple Shep!" Purple Shep's Channel Purple Shep has a YouTube channel. His first created video was an introduction video, where he promises to upload "Funny Videos", "Toaster Trimming Tutorials/Videos", "Funny Videos (that are still funny)" and much more. The channel icon is the same style as the original Pink Sheep channel icon, just with Purple Shep in place of Pink Sheep. '''Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC3S3tHzOeLjCY42slEdRpaA Trivia *His favorite color is green, but he thinks that it is blue. *He thinks that his mustache is a very thick eyebrow, probably because it is over his eyes. *Purple Shep sometimes mispronounces things, such as "YouTube Channel" as "YouTub shannel" and and "computer" as "compooper". *Purple Shep's computer is actually Notch's Stolen computer. *Purple Shep has an ability too freeze time. When Pink Sheep played Footcube (Minecraft Soccer) Purple Shep froze time a bunch of times to talk to Pink Sheep. He was crammed into the ball. When Pink Sheep asked Purple Shep how he did that. Purple Shep said, "I have no Idea what you mean." *You can get purple shep's voice in https://acapela-box.com/AcaBox/index.php *Purple Shep once was talking about his family (Pink Sheep and The Enderdragon) He said, "We are a very happy family that lives in different houses." *Purple Shep has made it out of the end. It is unknown how, but it is most likely that he had to kill the dragon. But he also could have just died himself, and respawned. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Mobs Category:Youtubers Category:Pink Sheep's Family